Une étrange histoire
by Akahime-sama
Summary: une course poursuite. De la "tortures psychologique". De l'action. De l'amour? Des élèves. Du nettoyage. Voilà ce que vous trouverez en lisant mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire en trois partie. La première, qui concerne un certain personnage dont on ne parle que trop peu, comporte quatre chapitres et la deuxième trois. J'espère que vous apprécierai.

* * *

Elle courait, courait, courait aussi vite que sa petite taille lui permettait. Elle tourna à gauche puis à droite. Elle voulait semer son poursuivant. Elle vivait dans ce château depuis des années. Elle y avait passé la majeur partie de sa vie. Elle entra dans une salle de classe habituellement vide. Elle ressortit. Elle venait de voir les amis de son poursuivant. Elle arriva au septième étage. Elle sut que c'était la fin. Elle se retrouvait dans un cul de sac. Ses yeux jaunes. Ses poils orange. Ses pattes arquées qui lui donnait son nom. Elle miaula. Aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle espérait que son maître arriverai à temps pour la sauver.

* * *

Voilà la première partie! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? C'est court je sais...


	2. Chapter 2

Elle entendit des bruits. Des bruits d'homme. Quelqu'un marchait vers elle. Serait-elle enfin sauver ? Des cheveux blond, presque blancs. Un jeune homme. Sa peau était pâle. L'écusson de Serpentard sur sa robe de sorcier. Le badge de préfet. Et de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ill s'approcha, mais ne la vit pas, son pelage se confondait avec l'ombre. Le jeune homme prit le chat orange et commença à lui lancer des sorts. Il riait. Il ressemblait à un fou… Elle avait presque pitié de son agresseur. Presque.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas. Trois personne approchaient. Elle les vit. Les amis de son poursuivant. Elle miaula. De toutes ses forces. De tout son cœur. Voulant avertir son sauveur. Il ne l'entendit pas. Fou qu'il était devenu.

«Lâche cette chose immédiatement.

-Et pourquoi, sang-de-bourbe, devrais-je t'obéir ? Demanda-t-il. Ça t'appartient »

Il lui lança une boule de poil verte et argent en disant les derniers mots. La jeune fille reconnue son chat. Elle sortit sa baguette. Elle voulait lui lancer un sort. La petite cachée utilisa son pouvoir pour appeler son seul et meilleur ami. Elle nous voulait pas que son sauveur ai des ennuis. Elle fila se cacher derrière ses jambes. Elle tremblait. Son ami arriva. Il vit la fille qui pointait sa baguette sur un jeune Serpentard. Et que, derrière ce serpentard, il y avait sa chère et tendre. Il pensa qui l'a protégé.

* * *

La suite demain!

Réponse à LA review : Tout d'abord cher(e?) Crown, je te remercie de ta review (la première sur cette fic). Le but du résumé était justement d'intrigué, donc il a bien tenu son rôle! Peu utilisé? Je ne l'ai jamais vu apparaître dans une fic.C'est vrai, Pattenrond apparait ici, mais pas en tant que personnage principal si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Pour être court, ils le sont, j'ai écrit cette fic' en cours d'histoire-géographie, pendant les révisions pour le brevet (comme je l'avais déjà, ça me servait pas trop de refaire le sujet de l'an passé^^). Et pour deviner les personnages, pour l'instant, tu te trompe un peu! Si tu lit ma réponse, c'et que tu a lit la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

« Granger, Weasley, Potter ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Pour chacun d'entre vous ! Hurla Argus Rusard.

-Mais, monsieur, on a rien fait. Protesta Hermione. C'est Malfoy qui a…

-Ha ! Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Je vous accorde deux cents points. Vous trois, si je vous revois attaquer ce pauvre chat, vous ferez perdre soixante-quinze points chacun à votre maison et vous aurez deux semaines de retenues. Coupa Rusard.

-Mais, monsieur… commença Harry.

-Une semaine de retenue, tout les trois. Draco, je vous remercie encore pour cet acte de courage, je vous accorde encore cinquante points. Vous trois, rentrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs. Vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy. Teigny, viens. Dis Rusard. »

La chatte miaula et suivit son maître.

La fin de cette partie! Alors qui avait deviné ? Je posterai la suite dés que je retrouve mon brouillon, j'ai pas eu le temps de la mettre sur ma clé...

Crown, tout juste! C'est bien elle! Au fait, juste une question comme ça, c'est toi CrwonClown sur Sailorfuku ?


End file.
